


Forth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Teasing, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes bringing Sammy to the edge over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Forth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"P-please Dean, faster!"

Sam’s voice was already hoarse from begging.

Dean’s on the other hand was still calm - and a bit amused.

"Faster? Oh, I don’t know, Sammy. You really think, you deserve it, after teasing me the better part of the day? Flirting with that cop guy, you know what it does to me! So now you gonna hold still and FUCKING TAKE IT!"

Sam whimpered.

"Please Dean! Untie my hands at least? Wanna touch you so bad, please…"

"I said hold still, Sammy. This is supposed to be a punishment. So hold still, or I will spank your ass instead!"

At this, Sam moaned loudly, his cock spurting more precum on Dean’s hand.


End file.
